mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1/Galería
Prólogo 301px-Book.png 253px-Once Apon a Time.png|Había una vez... 592px-Prologue illustration Equestria S1E01.png|En el reino mágico de Equestria. 596px-Book Princess Celestia and Luna.png|Dos hermanas, reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. 596px-Celestia Raising Sun.png|La mayor, usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. 596px-Luna Raising Moon.png|La menor, traía la luna al anochecer. 596px-Celestia Luna YingYang.png|Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. 596px-Sun and Jealous Luna.png|Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos. 596px-Ponies playing in Daytime.png|Los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba. 596px-Sleeping Ponies.png|Pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. 596px-Luna Refusing To Lower Moon.png|Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. 596px-Celestia and Luna Reasoning.png|La hermana mayor trató de razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la trasformó en una malvada yegüa oscura. 596px-Nightmare Moon.png|'¡Night Mare Moon!' 601px-Nighttime Forever Book.png|Juró que sumiría al reino en la noche eterna. 596px-Elements Of Harmony 1.png|Con pesar, la mayor usó la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis. 596px-Elements Of Harmony 2.png|Los Elementos de la Armonía! 596px-Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon.png|Usando la magia de esos elementos derrotó a su hermana menor. 596px-Luna Banished into the Moon.png|Y la envió para siempre a la luna. 596px-Celestia Harmony.png|La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones. Canterlot 669px-Twilight Reading Book.png|Hmm, los elementos de la armonía. 592px-Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Ya había oído hablar de ellos. 592px-Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png 592px-Twilight Gets Invited to a Party.png|Minuette, Twinkle y Lemon Hearts invitando a Twilight a la fiesta de Moondancer. 592px-Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png 592px-Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Tengo que estudiar mucho todavía. 592px-Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|Yo creo que prefiere a los libros que a las amigas. 592px-Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png 592px-Twilight running past waving ponies S01E01.PNG 594px-Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG 104px-Twilight's home.jpg 596px-Spike Door 1.png 592px-Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|"Spiiiiiiike!" 596px-Spike Dazed.png|Ay 596px-Twilight Find Me Book.png|Ven, busca la vieja copia de profecías y predicciones. 596px-Spike Crushed Gift.png|Era un regalo para Moondancer pero... 592px-Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png 592px-Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png 669px-Twilight floating books s01e01.png|No, no, no, no, no ¡NO! 615px-Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|¡Spiike! 596px-Spike Over Here.png|Aquí está! 596px-Twilight Ah Here it is.png 596px-Spike Picking Up Books.png 596px-Twilight looking for Elements.png|Elementos de la armonía...¿Ver yegüa en la luna? 620px-Twilight Mare In Moon.png 596px-Spike Ponytale.png|¿Yegüa en la luna? 666px-Twilight Found MareinMoon.png|Ajá! 513px-Mare In Moon Book.png 533px-Spike about to Fall.png 620px-Twilight Shocked 2.png|Spike ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? 530px-Spike Falling.png|¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 600px-Spike Take Note Twilight.png|Toma nota, a la princesa. 600px-Twilight Precipise of Disaster.png 513px-Spike Precipise.png|Maar... 533px-Twilight Bring.png|Ah, borde 433px-Spike Confused.png|Oh.. 596px-Twilight SomethingBadGonnaHappen.png|Ah, que algo muy malo está por pasar. 596px-Spike Writing Down Stuff.png 596px-Twilight Talking 1.png|Lea esto, la mítica Mare en la luna es de hecho... 592px-Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|Nightmare Moon, está por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche eterna! 426px-Twilight Talking 2.png|Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla, espero su respuesta, su fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle. 448px-Letter Finished.png|Bien, mándala. 596px-Spike I dont know twilight.png 596px-Twilight Talking 3.png|Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la celebración del Sol de Verano. 666px-Twilight Send it NAO Spike.png 596px-Spike Sending Letter.png 533px-Spike Warning Twilight.png|Pero no esperes de pie. 596px-Twilight Princess Complete Trust.png|No me preocupa Spike, la princesa confía mucho en mí. 596px-Celestia Never Doubt Twilight.png|En sus años como mi mentora jamás ha dudado de mí. 596px-Letter Response.png|¿Ves? Sabía que actuaría de inmediato. 596px-Spike cough.png 596px-Spike Reads 1.png|Mi querida y fiel alumna Twilight, tú sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza. 466px-Twilight Shocked 3 S01E01.png|Pero debes dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos. En Ponyville S1E1I01.png S1E1I02.png S1E1I03.png S1E1I04.png S1E1I05.png S1E1I06.png S1E1I07.png S1E1I08.png S1E1I09.png S1E1I11.png S1E1I10.png S1E1I12.png S1E1I13.png S1E1I14.png S1E1I15.png S1E1I16.png S1E1I17.png S1E1I18.png S1E1I19.png S1E1I20.png PP Mare2.png PP Mare3.png|"Por favor, solo inténtalo" PP Mare4.png|"Hola" PP Mare5.png|*asombro* PP Mare6.png PP Mare7.png MareR2.png MareR3.png MareR4.png MareR5.png MareR6.png MareR7.png MareR8.png MareR9.png MareR10.png MareR11.png MareR12.png Categoría:Galería de Episodio Categoría:Galería